On ne peut pas tout comprendre
by Communist Krum
Summary: Les années à l'académie sont loin, l'Examen Chunnin depuis longtemps oubliée. L'enfant maladivement timide a laissé place à une jeune femme discrète... qui est présentement bien troublée par quelqu'un qu'elle n'a pas encore rencontré. FeuOneshot Hina/Kank
1. On ne Peut Pas Tout Comprendre

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** OneShot, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste une belle histoire.

**Notes** : Et voilà, je suis tombée dans l'enfer de la drogue… des fanfics!!! En attendant la suite de Journal d'une Invisible de Fougy-kun j'ai décidé de faire ce petit Oneshot sur Hinata ! Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!!

Enfin, je vais _le_ rencontrer, se dit Hinata Hyuga.

Pas que je trépigne d'impatience ou que je rougisse à la simple évocation de son nom. C'est la curiosité qui me pousse à regarder le calendrier chaque jour. Lorsqu'on entend tellement parler de quelqu'un, ça donne l'impression de le connaître. La première réelle rencontre est alors très importante, car c'est la chance de véritablement en faire son ami. C'est de qui m'angoisse, qui me fait sourire et me terrifie à la fois. Je vais _le_ rencontrer.

Je ricane en terminant le rapport sur la dernière mission. Shino et Kiba se moqueraient de moi en me voyant agir comme la petite fille maladivement timide que j'étais. Et oui, les années à l'académie sont loin et l'Examen Chunnin depuis longtemps oublié. Année après année, mission après mission, je me suis efforcée de bâtir ma réputation et ma carrière de Ninja. L'enfant triturant timidement ses doigts a cédé sa place à une jeune femme discrète. Un changement subtil, mais évident pour mes proches. C'est tout ce qui m'importe.

C'est grâce à cette ouverture que j'ai rencontré Temari. Cette dernière, en tant qu'ambassadrice de Suna, vient de temps à autre à Konoha. Je l'ai côtoyé à plusieurs reprises : d'abord pour la guider, puis pour le plaisir. Il s'est formé entre nous une amitié qui, à défaut d'être solide, est réconfortante. C'est elle qui m'a parlé de _Lui_, pour la première fois. Oh, j'avais déjà entendu son nom, je l'avais déjà vu, aussi. À l'époque, il m'avait terrifié. Toujours dans l'ombre, avec son visage figé dans une perpétuelle grimace, je le trouvais macabre. Jamais je n'ai pu imaginer en lui cet ami précieux que Temari m'a décrit. Celui qui l'a tendrement aidé à surmonter la mort de Gaara et celui qui l'a forcé à se reprendre en main. Aveuglée par les illusions, je n'ai pu voir l'homme torturé par l'échec, mais luttant quand même pour sa vie. C'est le guerrier que Sakura m'a décrit avec admiration à son retour de Suna. Même Kiba s'est toujours enorgueillis d'avoir combattu au côté de ce ninja « qui a un sacré caractère, mais est foutrement balèze. »

Il y a de quoi être intimidé. Drôlement même. Ce sera comme rencontrer une légende. Une petite légende, mais tout de même. ..

Et pourtant… Embourbée dans une mission, je peux à peine le voir pendant sa visite à Konoha. Il n'y a que ce soir, dans un restaurant bondé, que je réussi à le croiser. À un moment, nous nous retrouvons seuls à table. Il me regarde et lance prudemment :

-Tu es l'héritière Hyuga, c'est ça?

-Oui… Non.

Cette histoire est close depuis tellement longtemps que je n'ai plus envie d'en parler. Toutefois, mortifiée de lui avoir répondu plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulu, je complète ma réponse qui l'avait laissé songeur.

-J'ai renoncé à mon titre lorsque j'ai choisi de devenir Ninja.

Après quelques instants, il pose LA question.

-Pourquoi?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de soupirer et répond en citant mon père :

-« Les Huyga n'ont pas besoin d'une héritière inutile. »

Sans détacher son regard du mien, il prend une gorgée de thé. Ensuite, il déclare pensivement :

-Tu ne me sembles pas inutile.

Adorable. Tout simplement adorable. Temari ne me l'avait-elle pas assez répété? Je prends une gorgée de thé pour cacher mon sourire. Malgré tout je lui réponds tristement :

-Les gens changent.

À ma grande surprise, son regard s'assombrit, et il ne peut que me répéter tout aussi tristement :

-Les gens changent…

À ce moment, le monde réapparaît. Temari arrive et nous entamons une discussion. Lui, se fait enlever par un Kiba surexcité, qui veut le présenter à tel ou telle personne. Maudite, je suis maudite. Il restera un aimable inconnu : déjà, il part et je n'ai même pas eu le temps de véritablement discuter avec lui.

L'heure du départ arrive et tout le monde se précipite pour saluer les visiteurs de Suna. J'attends patiemment mon tour. D'abord Temari, ses magnifiques yeux bleus plongés dans les miens, me demande. Non. M'ordonne de prendre soin de moi. Je la prends dans mes bras en proférant quelques menaces amicales pour la convaincre de faire la même chose.

Ensuite, je m'approche de _lui _et lui dit :

-Aurevoir Kankurô.

Il lève les yeux vers moi, souris et me sers contre lui. Soudain, pour une raison que je ne comprends pas, des larmes coulent sur mon visage. Ce sont les miennes. Je m'accroche à lui comme si la terre allait exploser. Tout le chagrin et la souffrance que je croyais avoir enterré depuis longtemps sort de mes entrailles. Après plusieurs minutes, je me recule et aperçois ses yeux rougis et son visage mouillé de larmes. Il a l'ai aussi confus que moi mais peut-être… soulagé? Je ne peux m'empêcher de caresser sa joue. Elle est douce, il frémit. Sans même y penser, il m'embrasse. C'est un baisé enfiévré, désespéré. Pourquoi? Je ne sais pas. Je ne pense plus : le monde s'est arrêté de tourner, il n'y a plus que sa peau, sa bouche et son odeur qui compte. Lentement, nos lèvres de séparent, mais nous restons tout près l'un de l'autre, joue contre joue, comme si ce contact suffisait à nous arracher de la douleur du quotidien. J'ai encore le goût de ses larmes salées sur mes lèvres. Je suis bien.

Un « hem, hem » de Temari nous ramène à la réalité, Oh non. Le restaurant bondé. Dans les grands yeux de Temari, je peux lire « Je ne sais pas quel genre de bêtise vous êtes en entrain de faire et ce que vous me cachez, mais une longue traversée du désert nous attend!!» Au-delà des yeux de mon amie, les regards des autres sont comme une marée de point d'interrogation. Le rouge me monte aux joues. Kankurô est aussi déstabilisé que moi. Mais il reprend plus rapidement contenance. Il s'éloigne et ne se retourne que pour lancer un énigmatique :

-Aurevoir Hinata.

Puis, il part. Il s'enfuit? Non, il part. Il court si vite que Temari lâche un «Kankuro!» rageur avant de se lancer à sa poursuite. Quant à moi, je porte la main à mes lèvres.

Que s'est-il passé?

**Alors, on aime, on n'aime pas ???**

**C'est mon premier Oneshot alors, ne soyez pas avares de commentaires !!!**

**Si j'ai des amateurs, je ferai une suite…**

**Review!**

**Review!**

**Rewiew!**


	2. L'Amertume du Sable

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** OneShot, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste une belle histoire.

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!!

Sinon, ce chapitre a été transcrit au dessus de l'Ontario, puis du Manitoba. J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain en survolant la Saskatchewan. Je suis en plein déménagement, je ne publis pas rapidement, mais avec bon coeur!

**Remerciments:** Teddiursa' , Kakelle , mykomi et Karasu999 : Merci pour vos reviews! C'est grâce à vous s'il y a une suite !

**Chapitre 2: L'Amertume du Sable**

Courir. Sauter. Plus vite, de plus en plus rapidement, pour que tout devienne un amas de couleurs incompréhensible. Surtout, il ne faut pas s'arrêter. J'entend les appels de Temari, mais rien à faire. Si je ralenti la cadence, la confusion prendra le dessus. Si j'arrête, le ne me relverai probablement pas.

Que s'est-il passé? J'étais si bien avec cette inconnue. Hinata. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens coupable? Plus important encore... Qu'est-ce qui me fait sentir coupable? Avoir connu un moment de paix ou être parti? J'aurais peut-être dû rester... Juste le temps de comprendre. Prendre le temps de connaître cette personne qui... Je suis sans mot pour décrire ce qu'il s'est passé entre nous. C'était comme... une acalmie du monde entier. Ça ne s'explique pas. Je repense à ses yeux de perle et j'ai l'impression qu'un nouvel horizon s'ouvre à moi.

Non. Suna m'attend. Je dois protèger mon peuple, c'est ce que Gaara aurait voulu. Même s'ils ont oublié tout ce qu'il a fait pour eux. Il ne se souviennent que du monstre. Je ne peux pas les abandonner: nous devons nous soutenir. C'est ce que Gaara avait compris, et il a donné sa vie pour nous. Je ne peux pas laisser son existence disparaître. Je dois aimer ce peuple qui me déchire le coeur chaque jour. Je donnerai ma vie pour lui.

Et dire que c'est moi qui ai convaincu Temari qu'il fallait continuer de vivre. Je l'ai réconforté, provoqué, choqué et elle a réussi; elle est passé à autre chose. Peut-être est-ce parce qu'elle voyage? Peut-être est-ce grâce à moi, l'homme brisé qui la regarde, à chaque fois, partir avec envie. Je voudrais tant m'échapper de cette ville hantée par les souvenirs. Mais on a besoin de moi ici. Je ne trahirai pas mon peuple. Je ne trahirai pas Gaara.

Temari me rattrape. Je ne l'avais pas vu. Elle me pousse violement. Je tombe.

-Imbécile! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu nous dirige directement vers une tempête de sable?

Oh.

-Désolé.

Temari s'enrage.

-Désolé? Tu es désolé? Tu as changé, Kankuro. Tu deviens imprudent et irréfléchi. Presque dangereux. Tu crois que je ne te vois pas te torturer et, jour après jour, sombrer dans le désespoir total? Je ne te laisserai pas faire, et je ne te laisserai pas m'y entraîner non plus.

L'y entraîner? J'aimerais mieux mourir que de la voir me rejoindre dans ce gouffre béant de douleur. Je lui demande furieusement:

-Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux?

Un temps. Elle sourit tristement et s'approche de moi.

-Non, Bien sûr que non... mais tu sais, le désespoir est un sable mouvant.

Son regard s'éloigne vers l'horizon. Elle dit tout bas:

-Kankuro... Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça.

C'est aussi visible?

-Je vais bien Temari... Certains moment sont plus durs que d'autres mais... C'est normal. Ne t'en fais pas pour moi.

Je veux continuer à la rassurer, à lui faire croire que tout va bien mais elle me coupe. Ses yeux inquiets, peut-être un peu découragés, me fendent l'âme. Petite soeur, ne te préoccupe pas de moi, garde ton énergie pour prendre soin de toi.

-Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que je m'inquiéterai toujours pour toi. Que tu aille bien, que tu aille mal, je serai toujours là. Tu est mon frère et mon meilleur ami... Kankuro, comprends une bonne fois pour toute que je tiens trop à toi pour ignorer ta peine!

Je prends sa main dans la mienne, ému.Je ne veux pas lui mentir, mais il faut que je sois optimiste.

-Je fais de mon mieux, tu sais. Je passe à travers de chaque journée. Encore et encore. Je suppose que seul le temps peut régler certaines choses.

Temari retire sa main et s'énerve.

-Tu ne peux pas attendre le reste de ta vie que la douleur s'en aille! Tu va devoir combattre tes démons tôt ou tard!

Le mot «démon» me fait tiquer. Elle ajoute:

-Les tiens, pas ceux de Gaara.

Silence.

-Si seulement je savais comment faire...

Un sourire naît sur les lèvres de Temari. Puis, presque timidement, elle dit:

-J'ai bien une idée...

Mystifié, je la regarde. Depuis quand est-ce que Temari peut être timide!? Je sens qu'elle s'apprête à dire quelque chose qui va me mettre en colère. Doucement, elle ajoute:

-J'ai vu, il n'y a pas si longtemps, Un Kankuro paisible, presque heureux. Je n'ai pas compris ce qui s'est passé. Toi non plus, probablement... Mais si ça peut me rendre l'homme que j'ai connu, tu devrais retourner vers Hinata.

Je le savais bien. La raison de vivre des petites soeurs est de faire enrager leur grand frère.

-Tu veux me faire oublier avec une amourette? Tu te moque de moi!

Temari soupire.

-Je veux te voir loin de Suna, loin de tes fantômes... et je t'envois vers quelqu'un qui saura t'écouter et te fera le plus grand bien. Ne traite pas Hinata en amourette: elle vaut plus que ça.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle veut? Que je tourne talon et me précipite à Konoha?

-Tu sais très bien que ma place est à Suna. Ils ont besoin de moi.

Temari sourit. Je déteste ce sourire: il y a quelque chose en lui qui ressemble à de la pitié.

-Tu sais très bien qu'il y a à Suna des Ninjas très compétents. Un de plus ou un de moins... Tu n'est pas essentiel à ce point.

Je soupire de frustration. Elle ne comprend pas.

-Si je t'écoute et me précipite à Konoha, je serai un déserteur. Tu veux à ce point m'éloigner de Suna?! Je ne vais pas abandonner mon peuple parce que je devient un peu trop émotif à ton goût.

-Je n'ai absolument pas l'intention de faire de toi un déserteur.

Elle prend une pause pour réfléchir. Pensivement, elle continue:

- Je viens soudainement de me rappeler que Shikamaru m'a dit que l'Hokage voulait te voir.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricanner.

-C'est l'excuse la plus bidon que tu ai jamais trouvé.

Elle me jette un regard noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu en sais? Avec tout ce que cet imbécile marmonne entre deux « Troublesome!», il faut carrément un diplôme Shikamaru/Univers pour le comprendre!

Je soulève un sourcil, moqueur.

-Et je suppose que tu es une des rares diplômées?

Le rouge lui monte aux joues. Son amitié avec le ninja paresseux est l'objet de railleries depuis des années, mais ça l'embarasse toujours. Toutefois, Temari n'est pas une victime, c'est pourquoi elle me répond calmement:

-Un certain jeune homme qui s'est donné en spectacle dans un restaurant de Konoha devrait se rappeler qu'il n'a reçu aune remarque moqueuse à ce sujet. Ça pourrais toutefois changer, alors il devrait y penser deux fois avant de critiquer ma vie personnelle.

Comme je disais, pas possible de l'embêter en paix. Je soupire.

-Bon, disons que je retourne à Konoha avec ton excuse bidon... Que se passe-t-il ensuite?

Temari me regarde malicieusement.

-Je t'offre un échappatoire. Le reste t'appartiens.

Je la remercie silencieusement et me remet à courir, mais cette fois-ci, en direction de Konoha. Je n'ai pas changé d'avis: je mourrai pour Suna. Gaara, je ne les abandonne pas: je reviendrai lorsque je serai plus fort. Merci petite soeur, tu viens de prendre une décision pour moi, que je n'aurais jamais pu prendre seul.

Et comme si un poid s'enlevais de mes épaules, je m'envole. Que va-t-il se passer?

**Aimé? Pas aimé ? En tout cas, moi j'aime les reviews, alors si vous voulez une suite ...**


	3. Le Courage de Dire

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** PasiOneshot, Angst, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste une belle histoire.

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!! (Notez que si l'emploi intéresse quelqu'un...)

J'ai eu de la difficulté avec ce chapitre. Je l'ai recommencé... Séparé, regroupé... J'ai inversé l'ordre... Je n'ai pas trop les changement de POV pendant un chapitre... mais je n'aime pas l'idée de publier deux mini-chapitres. Ceci est donc un double chapitre qui va ensemble, séparément. Bon.

**Remerciments:** Emiko-sama , mykomi et Karasu999 : Merci pour vos reviews! C'est grâce à vous s'il y a une suite ! Et Wow! Quel plaisir de savoir que j'ai déjà quelques lecteurs assidus!

**Chapitre 3: Le Courage de Dire...**

Debout devant la porte de l'Hokage, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Une fois entré dans ce bureau, j'aurai nécessairement l'air stupide. C'est certain. Cette excuse boiteuse et...L'indécision me ronge jusqu'à l'os. Je n'ai pas fais tout ce chemin pour rien. Il faut que je me décide à cogner.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?

Bien sûr. La Godaime se tient derrière moi. Si je me fie au ton de sa voix, elle semble furieuse de devoir faire la queue pour enter dans son propre bureau. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici?

-Je...

Je n'ai pas commencé mon histoire que je me sens déjà embourbé dans mes mensonges... Ou peut-être mes vérités louches. Je n'ai pas encore tout compris. Oh non. Son visage me dis déjà « Répond à ma question tout de suite, ou la manifestation de mon impatience sera particulièrement douloureuse pour toi.» Plus le temps de penser, je me jette à l'eau.

-Je ne sais pas... Vous voulez me voir?

-...

L'Hokage me regarde. Longtemps. Suspicieuse et surprise, elle termine sa phrase silencieuse:

-Non.

Je ne me dégonfle pas. Pas maintenant.

-Pardonnez-moi je vous contredire mais... Je viens de faire un aller-retour Konoha-Suna parce que j'ai reçu certaines instructions. C'est une longue route, et je ne l'ai pas fait pour rien. Je suis de toute façon trop fatigué pour retourner dans mon village immédiatement.

Tsunade me bouscule en marmonnant un «Bien sûr, bien sûr» frustré. Elle entre dans son bureau et se met immédiatement à fouiller dans ses papiers. Après quleques secondes de recherches infructueuses, elle demande distraitement:

-D'où viennent vos instructions?

Du tac au tac, je répond:

-De vous.

La Godaime lève la tête, médusée. Lentement, elle fronce les sourcils, comme si elle tentait de regarder dans sa tête pour y retrouver un souvenir.

-Non, ça je suis certaine. Je ne vous ai ni parlé d'une mission, ni envoyé quelqu'un vous chercher.

J'acquiesce.

-En fait, c'est Temari qui m'a transmis les instructions. Elle-même en avait été informé par Nara Shikamaru.

Ses lèvres se serrent et son regard se durci. L'Hokage prend une grande inspiration avant d'hurler:

-TROUVEZ-MOI NARA SHIKAMARU!!!!!!!

Je sens que cette journée va être interminable...

--------------------------------------------------------POV Hinata

Enfin, du calme. Depuis «l'évènement du restaurant», je suis littéralement submergée par des commentaires et plaisanteries. Tout le monde a son opinion ou sa blague hilarante à partager. À force de goûter au grain de sel de chacun, étrangement je deviens de plus en plus amère. Sincèrement, qu'est-ce que je peux faire? Je ne vais pas insulter ou repousser mes amis parce qu'ils sont contents pour moi. Parce que c'est ce que c'est: je sais que derrière ces taquineries se cache une profonde affection. Ce n'est même pas de la naïveté. Toutefois, ils ne se rendent pas compte qu'ils deviennent étouffant. Ils sont contents pour quelque chose qui... Je ne sais même pas si ça me rend heureuse ou non. J'aurais aimé qu'il reste, que ce moment magique se prolonge un peu... mais je préfère ne pas être déçue par la réalité.

Il a bien fait de partir. Je suis bien. Enfin seule, au calme. Je suis bien et je ne suis pas en colère. Je... Je me répète ces belles paroles en tête en lançant des Kunaïs de toute mes forces sur la cible devant moi. Encore et encore... Mon épaule est douloureuse, presque rendue insensible par l'effort.

-Hey! Hinata!

Kiba apparaît juste à côté de la cible. Oh non. Il m'a retrouvé. Bien sûr, personne ne peut échapper à son flair ou celui d'Akamaru. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il me pourchasse? Je n'en peux plus. Toutes ces moqueries et allusions polluent mon existence. Je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de me battre jusqu'à ce que je sois trop épuisée pour bougé. Combattre tout le monde. Personne. L'univers. Gagner la paix par la force, est-ce possible? Non... Je veux dire, à quoi bon? Je ne veux pas de conflits, je ne veux pas faire mal aux autres, surtout pas à ceux qui me sont chers... Je souhaiterais seulement pouvoir me sentir mieux. Me sentir bien. Ne peuvent-ils pas me laisser le peu de répit que j'ai réussi à trouver?

Malgré mon ébullition intéreure, je répond joyeusement à Kiba:

-Salut! Qu'est-ce qui t'emmène ici?

Kiba prend son temps. Avant de me répondre, il observe minutieusement ma cible.

-C'est bien ce que je pensais, tu as besoin d'être seule.

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, mon ami se retourne.

-Tu te rends compte que certains de ces kunaïs ont traversé la cible!? Je ne sais même pas si je serais capable de le faire!

Il prend quelques secondes de réflexion avant de continuer.

-Désolé de te déranger... Je sais que certain d'être nous n'ont pas été très sympa avec toi...

Honteusement, il ajoute:

-Spécialement moi.

Au moins, il le reconnaît. Les douze demandes en mariage bidon et la pseudo-mutation à Suna ne m'ont pas fait sourire. Du tout.

-Ce n'est rien...

Ce n'était que des blagues. Il ne voulait pas faire de mal... Suite à ma remarque, Kiba éclate de rire.

-Tu es toujours «ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien», Hinata... Si c'était vrai, tu ne serais pas seule, prête à détruire la forêt à coup de kunaï...

Ses yeux me disent clairement « Je te connais plus que tu ne veux l'admettre... Je peux être plus sérieux que tu ne le crois.» Pourtant il continu sans faire de sermon.

-Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je suis venu te parler. J'ai des nouvelles... intéressantes pour toi.

Que me veut-il?

-Quoi? Je t'avertis, pas de plaisanteries...Je suis fatiguée de ces histoires...

Les lèvres de Kiba s'étirent en sourire.

-Je sais, ne t'inquiète pas. Ce que je vais te raconter est totalement vrai... J'ai croisé Shikamaru, il était vraiment ennuyé. Plus que d'habitude, beaucoup plus que d'habitude, tu imagine? Il sortait du bureau de l'Hokage. celle-ci était vraiment en colère contre lui parce qu'il aurait dit à Temari de dire à Kankuro qu'on avait besoin de lui à Konoha. Et maintenant, elle ne sait que faire de l'homme du sud qui traîne dans son bureau.

_«Et maintenant, elle ne sait que faire de l'homme du sud qui traîne dans son bureau.» ... _Il est revenu? Pourquoi? Je ne peux m'empêcher de dire:

-Tu plaisantes?

-Bien sûr que non. Je te l'ai dis: pas de blague.

Et maintenant, il attend ma réaction. Je ne peux malheureusement pas la cacher. Mon visage devient aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Il y a une certaine catégorie d'émotion que je n'arrive pas à camoufler. Cela m'enrage. Je ne sais toujours pas quoi penser, mais je fais concurrence au plus beau couché de soleil. Le sourire de Kiba devient moqueur.

-Bon, je te laisse à ton «entraînement» solitaire.

Et il part. Figée, humiliée, je ne sais plus que penser. Est-ce que je devrais piler sur mon orgueuil qui est déjà en miette ou simplement rater la chance de... comprendre. Seulement pour pouvoir prétendre de garder la tête haute? Bof, ce qui a été brisé est irrécupérable depuis longtemps. J'ose appeler Kiba.

-Attends. J-je... J'ai terminé...

**Alors, aimé, moyenné, détesté?**

**J'attend avec impatiences vos commentaires...**

**La suite est toujours incertaine puisque ceci était «supposé» être un Oneshot... **

**Mais vos encouragement me donne le goût d'écrire...**

**À bientôt!**

**CommunistKrum**


	4. Intermède Inopiné

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** PasiOneshot, Angst, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste une belle histoire.

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!! (Notez que si l'emploi intéresse quelqu'un...)

**Remerciments:** Karasu999 et Okami : Merci pour vos reviews! C'est grâce à vous s'il y a une suite ! Karasu999 j'adore ton enthousiasme! Et... Je l'avoue! Je suis la fée des lapsus! J'arrive habituellement à réparer les dégâts avant la grande publication mais... Certains mots sont comme des poissons...euh. glissants.

**Chapitre 4: Intermède Inopiné**

Les yeux fermés, je sens le soleil qui réchauffe mon visage et le vent qui caresse mes joues. Je profite d'un moment paisible. Kiba m'a laissé seule assez rapidement et depuis, tout le monde semble m'éviter. Les nouvelles vont vite. Tant mieux. Je suis calme, et je vais le rester. Je comprend, peu à peu. Ce qui doit arriver arrivera. Cette histoire est étrange depuis le début, je n'arriverai qu'à la comprendre qu'en la vivant pleinement. Je n'ai pas besoin d'une raison de plus pour me rendre malheureuse.

Derrière moi, des bruit de pas m'annonce l'arrivée de quelqu'un. Avant même d'entendre sa voix, je sais que c'est _lui_.

_-_Il me semblais bien bien que nous devions nous revoir.

Sans même me retourner, je lui offre,

-Tu veux t'asseoir, Kankuro?

En silence, il me rejoint. J'ouvre les yeux et le regarde. Je n'avais pas remaqué à quel point il avait changé. Les tatouages sur sont visage ont disparus, pour laisser place à un visage marqué par la fatigue et la douleur. C'est étrange, mais je trouve ça rassurant. Il a des yeux qui ont vus. et un coeur qui a vécu. Du coup, je me sens moins seule et plus en confiance.

Un moment de silence. Nous sommes tout les deux absorbés par l'horizon.

-Tu te trouves dans une drôle de situation.

Kankuro murmure:

-Je sais.

-Tu es ici pour longtemps?

Il soupire,

-Qui sait?

Je ricane,

-Alors, c'est vrai...

Surpris, il me jette un regard avec un sourire en coin. Je répond à sa question silencieuse d'un ton rieur.

-Tu sais, moi et les rumeurs... Kiba m'a raconté l'histoire mais... C'est un jeune homme à l'imagination fertile.

Son demi-sourire en devient un véritable.

-Et pourtant, tout est vrai! Rien n'est vrai! Un quiproquo incroyable diverti maintenant nos tristes vies! L'Hokage a perdu patience... Elle m'a fichu à la porte. En attendant qu'elle prenne une décision à mon sujet, je suis condamné à errer dans les rues...

Songeuse, je constate à voix haute,

-Je t'envie.

Perplexe, il attend mon explication.

-Dans un milieu aussi organisé que celui des ninja... Ça doit être bien de pouvoir... Sortir des rangs. Je ne sais pas si tu me comprend... Je ...

Kankuro m'interrompt.

-Je comprend. Moi-même, avant aujourd'hui, je n'avais pas cru ça possible. Savoir que la raison de ma présence ici est autre chose qu'un ordre c'est... libérateur. Étrrange, n'est-ce pas?

La constatation laisse place à la réflexion.

-Après toute ces années... Aurais-tu voulu faire autre chose?

La phrase, à peine prononcée, me semble sacrilège. Toutefois, je prend le temps de réfléchir pour trouver une réponse sincère.

-N...Non. Même si je n'ai pas toujours été certaine d'avoir fait le bon choix... Je ne peux m'imaginer ayant choisi la vie de la femme rangée ou de la docile héritière.

Une lueur d'amusement traverse le regard du clandestin. Je baisse les yeux et avoue humblement,

-Je sais, «rangée» et «docile» ne sont pas des mots qui semblent étranges associés à mon nom... Ici, certains croient que je suis une véritable petite sainte. D'autres... Ça dépend de la percepective je suppose...

À cette pensée, mon regard se tourne machinalement vers le quatier Hyuga. Une rafale de mauvais souvenirs me submerge. Elle me glace à m'en faire frissoner. Littéralement. À ma grande surprise, Kankuro met son bras autour de mon moi et me serre contre lui. Pour me réchauffer, amicalement.

-C'est ce que je crois, parce que Temari n'a jamais pu supporter les petites saintes. Elle a bien parlé de toi en utilisant des mots comme «pure» ou «angélique» mais jamais je n'ai entendu de «insupportable peste égocentrique».

Étonnée, je lui demande doucement,

-Elle t'as parlé de moi?

Il trouve ma question étrange.

-Bien sûr! Pourquoi?

Mes joues rosissent.

-Je ne suis pas le genre de personne dont les gens se souviennent... habituellement.

Presque déçu, Kankuro plonge son regard dans le mien.

-Hinata, tu n'est pas n'importe quelle passante: tu est son amie.

Malgré moi, un sourire niais s'accorche à mon visage. Temari est mon amie... Je le savais déjà mais l'entendre, savoir qu'elle a parlé de moi à son frère... Ça veut dire que je suis véritablement importante pour elle.

-Tu connais maintenant mon plus grand secret: Je n'ai pas confiance facilement... En moi-même... en les autres...

Avec un ton pince-sans-rire exemplaire, il m'interrompt.

-Sans blague? Je n'aurais jamais remarqué!

Ah oui... Il veut se moquer? Je continue de parler, aussi pince-sans-rire que lui.

-D'ailleurs, je dois t'avouer que je suis armée et prête à t'attaquer si je te trouve le moindrement suspect. Prendre garde à toi, le combat rapproché, c'est mon domaine, pas le tien.

Suspicieux, mon ami se recule un peu. Je vend la mèche en éclatant de rire. Il marmonne,

-Tu es étrange...

L'air espiègle, je le corrige,

-On dit « charmante».

À la fois agacé et amusé, il lève les yeux au ciel.

-Bien sûr, tout simplement charmante.

Un fou rire nous prend d'assaut. Ça fait longtemps que je ne me suis pas sentie aussi bien, aussi légère. Sans y penser, je laisse tomber ma tête sur ton épaule. Après un moment, il brise d'une voix mal à l'aise le silence confortable qui s'était installé.

-Je ne veux pas tout gâcher mais... je veux t'avertir. Je ne suis pas revenu à Konoha pour me trouver une amoureuse.

Je ne bouge pas.

-Je sais. Je ne cherche pas à te séduire. Mon offre, mon attente, c'est une présence apaisante. L'univers tout entier s'occupe de se poser des questions sur la nature de nos relation. Laissons leur les questions et contentons nous d'être bien.

Mes paroles semblent le rassurer. J'en ai la confirmation lorsque Kankuro dit doucement,

-Tu as raison.

Puis, je sens sa tête se poser sur la mienne. Enlacés, nous nous laissons bercer par les bras de Morphée. L'esprit libre, pour la première fois depuis des mois. Enfin.

**Toujours le même refrain:**

**(Imaginez la musique)**

**Aimé? Détesté? Moyenné?**

**Mon rêve... est que voussssss**

**Reviewwwwwez!**

**Alors... Une suite ou non? **


	5. Perte d'Équilibre

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** FeuOneshot, Angst, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste l'histoire sans plus..

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!! (Notez que si l'emploi intéresse quelqu'un... Et je suis sérieuse là !) Pour mes commentaire charmants et sympathiques, attendez à la fin de l'histoires. Et lisez-les ! Ils sont charmants et sympathiques, je l'affirme!

**Remerciments:**Merci à la charmante **Mykomi** ! Je trouvais qu'une seule review n'était pas suffisante pour continuer l'histoire, mais elle restait dans mon esprit ta seule et unique review du chapitre 4... Même si c'est une seule charmante personne, ce n'est pas bien de passer par dessus toi et de te laisser tomber! Merci infiniment pour ton encouragement. In-Fi-Ni-Ment. La preuve voici une dance de remerciment de review. . . ( Comme je n'ai pas de vidéo, il faut que tu ferme les yeux et imagine)

**Chapitre 5: Perte d'Équilibre**

Un doux réveil... Doux? Non. Presque tendre. Hinata est lovée contre moi, elle dort paisiblement. Je me sens bien. L'avenir proche m'apparaît encore comme un brouillard teinté d'une sensation de mal de tête, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps... Je me sens capable d'affronter le monde. Affronter... cette personne qui nous observe par exemple. Je lève la tête pour connaitre l'identité du voyeur. Qui est-ce? Sa silhouette m'est familière mais... pour le moment je ne peux pas le reconnaitre. Comme il est assez éloigné et ne bouge pas, je me permet de laisser mon regard glisser vers la kunoichi qui dort dans mes bras. Sans y penser, mes doigts vont tracer le contour de son visage. Sa peau est douce... Par ce contact, je grave ce moment dans mon esprit. Avec son air innocent, pas étonnant que les gens la sous-estime. Une telle douceur, kunoichi?

Comme pour contredire mon esprit, elle ouvre ses yeux l'air totalement réveillée. J'interrompt mon mouvement nerveusement. Quelle sera sa réaction? Étonnement, elle ne fait que me regarder... Ses yeux, si beaux... Si près... Je demande innocemment:

-Tu ne dormais pas?

Elle m'adresse un sourire moqueur.

-Je ne suis tout de même pas une pâtissière! En plus, le regard de celui qui nous observe est plus lourd que le clan Akimichi en entier. Difficile de garder l'esprit tranquille avec ce poid sur les épaules.

Elle prend une pause, l'air innocent (comme si c'était difficile pour elle) et continue dramatiquement:

-Et si ce n'était que ça! Mon innocence est menacée par un certain marionnettiste qui ne garde pas ses mains dans ses poches...

Brusquement gêné, je balbute quelques excuses et éloignes mes doigts vagabonds. À ma grande surprise, Hinata attrape ma main, en ajoutant d'un presque suppliant:

-Pardonne-moi, je rigole. Ne t'éloigne pas... S'il-te-plait, ne t'éloigne pas.

Sa réaction me surprend me surprend. D'autant plus qu'elle remet ma main sur sa joue. Fermant les yeux, elle semble traversée par une vague de contentement. Un sourire se forme sur ses lèvres. J'approche mon visage du sien. Je sens sa chaleur m'envahir et son odeur m'enivrer. Son souffle s'accélère son corps de tendre. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? C'est ce qu'elle doit se demander. Si elle savais, la pauvre, je l'ignore moi-même. J'attends un peu et fais durer le suspense. Puis, je l'embrasse sur le bout du nez.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Et il m'embrasse le bout du nez. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? C'est doux. Non. Presque tendre. Est-ce moi où c'est le témoignage d'une affection particulière? Les joues, on embrasse tout le monde sur les joues, même ceux que l'on n'aime pas vraiment. C'est une salutation banale ou un remerciement jaune. Sur le front, c'est un peu trop solennel... Une sorte de bénédiction. Ça vient d'une personne qui est trop importante pour embrasser l'autoroute du bisou qu'est la joue, mais qui n'ira pas jusqu'à la bouche. Celle-ci est bien trop engageante, trop intime pour une simple marque d'affection. Décidément je penses trop. Ce petit égarement de mon esprit me fait revenir à ce marionnettiste qui m'a embrassé sur le bout du nez. Aussi petit soit ce geste, il m'étourdit et m'empêche de penser clairement. J'ouvre les yeux pour voir l'expression sur son visage.Quelle tête fait un homme qui vient d'embrasser quelqu'un sur le bout du nez?

Choc. Avant même de voir Kankuro, j'aperçois Neji derrière lui. Ce dernier nous observe avec un mépris évident. Je sursaute sous l'effet de la surprise. Je savais qu'il était près de nous mais... pas autant. Pourquoi est-ce lui qui me surprend ainsi avec Kankuro? J'aurais mille fois préféré les moqueries de Kiba à sa présence dédaigneuse. L'homme de Suna remarque mon trouble et se retourne vers mon cousin. Je n'aurai même pas vu l'expression de son visage... Quelle tête faisait-il? Un sourire remplit de chaleur accompagné d'un regard envoûtant ou un air maladroitement gêné? Je ne le saurai jamais...

Neji nous dit d'une voix de morgue:

-L'Hokage veut vous voir.

Kankuro et moi échangeons un regard interrogateur. «Nous» voir? Que peut-elle me vouloir? La voix de mon cousin cesse notre questionnement. Il aboie:

-Elle veut vous voir maintenant.

Nous poussons un soupir commun qui est l'écho de notre désarroi face au retour à la réalité. Cette sieste aurait dû durer éternellement. Je me lève tranquillement et commence à marcher vers le centre du village. Toutefois, je m'aperçois rapidement que je suis seule. Je me retourne et vois un spectacle totalement étrange.

Kankuro et Neji sont face l'un à l'autre. Ils ne bougent pas. On dirait deux mâles qui mesurent leurs forces (ce qui, en fait, est le cas.,) Mais, pourquoi? Si je ne savais pas que j'étais une ordure aux yeux de Neji, j'aurais pu prendre cette attitude pour celle d'un grand frère protecteur... Mais c'est impossible, ce n'est pas ça... Ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre, je me dirige nerveusement vers eux.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

J'ai manqué quelque chose. Manifestement. J'avais cru comprendre que la situation entre les cousins Hyuga s'était améliorée mais, si c'est le cas, rien n'y paraît. Le regard d'Hinata est redevenu sombre et la tension dans l'air est palpable. Si c'était le seul élément pertubant, j'aurais pu le supporter sans trop de problème. Non, ce qui est vraiment déstabilisant, c'est que juste après que je me sois levé, Neji est venu se mettre devant moi. Et n'a pas l'air d'avoir l'intention de bouger, comme un immuable roc qui ne peut être affecté que par la force du temps. Seulement, c'est un rocher dégageant une colère immense. Ce qu'il veut, je n'en ai aucune idée, mais l'hostilité qui irradie de lui est à m'en couper le souffle. Pourtant, il se contente de me fixer sans bouger. Il se tient si près de moi que je sens son souffle sur mon visage. Je ne recule pas, ni ne baisser les yeux. J'ignore ce qu'il espère gagner ou me prouver, mais il ne l'emportera pas aussi facilement. Bon, d'accord, vous pouvez mettre mon comportement sur le dos de l'orgueil masculin. Moi fort. Toi fort. Moi plus fort!

Je ne sais pas combien de temps aurait duré notre affrontement silencieux. La voix d'Hinata vient briser le silence. Elle pose sa main sur le bras de son cousin et dit d'une voix que je ne lui connaissais pas:

-Neji.

Elle utilise un ton qui est dur et froid, presque foudroyant. J'ignorais que la douce Hinata pouvait se transformer en glace. Visiblement la petite fille complètement terrorisée par son cousin a disparu. Ce n'est pas seulement cette assurance qui l'a changé. Je sens en elle une hargne et un désir de se battre rugissant. Quelle sorte de blessure peut la transformer ainsi? Entre ces deux-là, il y a tout, sauf une réconciliation. À ma grande surprise Neji recule, pour me laisser passer. Bien sûr, il a réagit comme s'il avait été touché par une pestiférée, mais l'important est que le «génie» Hyuga cède devant l'héritière déchue. Inimaginable.

Sans attendre une seconde, Hinata attrape ma main et me force à courir à toute vitesse. Je sais qu'elle n'a pas plus envie de voir l'Hokage que moi, mais je comprend sa réaction. Elle fuit. Nous fuyons tout deux un passé couvert de cicatrices qui ne demandes qu'à se rouvrir.

**Apparement quitter le Québec me donne des idées! **

**Pour cette fic que je croyais avoir abandonnée, **

**l'inspiration est venue me torturer dans l'avion. **

**Et voici un nouveau chapitre tout cuit !**

**Je dois aussi avouer que j'adore tout ces auteurs qui font des updates**

**régulièrement.**

**Et que j'adore tout autant d'autre auteurs ...**

**Mais je voudrais telllllllement qu'il updatent leur histoires !!!!**

**Et pour vous, auteurs fiables et moins fiables, voici un haiku-hommage:**

**Je lis une histoire,**

**En vain, elle n'a pas de fin!**

**Attendant, j'écris.**

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir un peu changé de style. Est-ce que je me trompe? Vous aimé? (Moi même je ne le sais pas, alors ne vous gênez pas pour les commentaires!)**

**Parlant de commentaires...**

**DES REVIEWS PITIÉ !!!! (Je vous aime Ô lecteurs)**


	6. Trahison

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** FeuOneshot, Angst, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste l'histoire sans plus..

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!! (Notez que si l'emploi intéresse quelqu'un... Et je suis sérieuse là !) Pour mes commentaire charmants et sympathiques, attendez à la fin de l'histoires. Et lisez-les ! Ils sont charmants et sympathiques, je l'affirme!

**Remerciments:**Merci à **Manola14** et **Citron-nelle** pour vos reviews! Vous êtes exaucées!!!

**Chapitre 6: Trahison**

Lorsque nous arrivons au bureau de l'Hokage, nous sommes à bout de souffle. C'était presque amusant... courir comme les gamins dans les rues de Konoha. Par contre, ce que nous avons fuit ne coupe mon envie de rire. Je serre la main d'Hinata et lui demande:

-Ça ira?

Elle hoche la tête. C'est vrai qu'elle n'a pas l'air trop mal en point. Je suppose qu'il y a des fantômes qui sont trop vivants pour qu'on les oublies, il ne nous reste qu'à les affronter. À ma grande surprise, elle lève les yeux vers moi et me réponde par une question semblable.

-Et toi?

Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi est-ce que je n'irais pas bien? Son cousin m'a à peine égratigné du regard... Je ne vois pas pourquoi je pourrais être en détresse. Après quelque secondes, je suis son regard. C'est vrai. Nous sommes devant le bureau de l'Hokage. C'est là que ça va se jouer. Cette pause de la réalité n'a pas assez duré. Je murmure, plus pour moi-même que pour Hinata,

-Ça ira.

Prenant notre courage à deux mains, nous nous dirigeons vers le bureau où nous attend Tsunade. Juste avant que je pousse la porte, je sens mon amie me retenir.

-Tu sais... quoi qu'il arrive... Tu sais que je serai là, non?

C'est mignon. J'avoue, à sa place, je n'aurais pas osé le dire. Accompagné d'un regard moqueur, je lui demande:

-Tu es certaine que tu veux me ramasser à la petite cuillère?

Sans être décontenancé, elle me répond d'un ton badin:

-Tu sais, j'ai du temps à perdre... et les causes désespérées, c'est moins ennuyant qu'un casse-tête.

J'entre dans le bureau le coeur plus léger... mais cette sensation ne dure pas. Je remarque tout de suite que l'Hokage a un air d'avant tempête. Ça m'inquiète; je sais parfaitement que cette femme n'est pas de nature nerveuse. À côté de moi, Hinata regarde ses coéquipiers à la recherche d'indices. Oui, ses coéquipiers, ils sont présents. Il y a aussi Shikamaru, qui est plus morne que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'ils font tous là?! C'est une audience public ou quoi? Méfiants, nous nous assoyons sur les chaises que Tsunade nous désigne. Lorsque c'est fait, elle prend la parole.

-Nous vous attendions. Si je vous ai tous fait venir ici, c'est que vous allez former une équipe temporairement.

Moi!? Dans une équipe!? À Konoha!? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Au moment où j'ouvre la bouche, Tsunade ajoute à mon intention:

-Oui Kankuro. Tu restes à Konoha pour un certain temps. J'ai communiqué avec le Kazekage et nous avons décidé de profiter de l'occasion pour terminer un projet que Suna seul n'a pu achever. Ensemble, nos deux pays pourraient en retirer de grands bénéfices.

Hinata pousse un soupir soulagé et me regarde en souriant. Je reste à Konoha finalement. C'est ce que je voulais, non? Pourtant, je ne me réjouit pas tout de suite. Quelque chose cloche, je le sens.

-Avec l'aide de Nara Shikamaru et Huyga Hinata, tu termineras la recherche sur les empreintes de chakra que tu avais commencé avec Gaa...

Mon visage perd ses couleurs. Non. Ils ne peuvent pas me demander ça. Ma pensée traverse mes lèvres avant même qu'elle ai fini sa phrase.

-Non.

Le regard de Tsunade vacille. Je ne sais pas comment elle espère me faire accepter cette mission, mais c'est peine perdue. La raison pour laquelle je ne porte plus ces marques sur mon visage, c'est simplement parce que je ne peux plus les supporter. Gaara... Avant qu'il rencontre Naruto, Gaara nous méprisait, il me terrifiait. J'ai toujours cru que j'allais mourir par sa main, alors j'ai commencé à travailler un système de marques, imprégnées de chakras, qui me permettrais de combler ma faiblesse au niveau des combats en corps à corps. Ça ne m'aurait pas sauver la vie mais... me permettait de me sentir moins... minable? Je n'ai rien dis à personne. Beaucoup m'ont pris pour un exentrique portant du maquillage. Lorsque Gaara a changé, il s'est intéressé à mes recherches et m'a permis d'avancer. Mais ça restait très expérimental, notre cheminement était plus celui de l'essai/erreur que le résultat d'un vrai calcul. Nous étions si près du but lorsque... lorsqu'il... Gaara... Pourquoi es-tu parti?

-Non, je refuse cette mission.

L'Hokage m'envoit un triste sourire, comme si elle s'attendait à cette réponse.

-Ce n'est pas une demande. Ce n'est pas une offre. Le Kazekage a été bien clair sur ce point. C'est un ordre. Tu ne quitteras pas Konoha avant d'avoir terminé cette recherche.

Je me lève, tremblant de fureur. Je ne peux pas me contenir, pas si ils me font ça.

-Vous ne pouvez pas. Vous ne comprenez pas. Vous n'avez pas le droit de... Vous n'avez pas le droit...

L'Hokage se verse un verre de sake. Elle le boit avant de m'interrompre.

-C'est vrai que je ne comprend pas. Que je ne peux pas comprendre... Mais, malheureusement, nous avons le droit de... Ce n'est pas une situation où tu as ton mot à dire.

J'en ai assez. Je murmure un «Ça ne se passera pas comme ça» avant de me diriger vers la sortie. Une voix m'arrête.

-À partir de ce moment, si tu quittes Konoha, ce sera par la force.

Comme un enclume qui me tombe sur la tête, cette phrase me fais réaliser qu'être Ninja, c'est comme être un chien au bout d'une laisse. Dans quelle situation est-ce que je me suis foutu? J'ai besoin de frapper quelque chose. Frapper. Hurler. Les mots ne m'aideront pas là où j'en suis. C'est au moment où je suis dans cet état d'esprit que quelqu'un me prend par l'épaule.

La suite se déroule beaucoup si rapidement que je ne peux réellement comprendre ce qui m'arrive. Frapper, Hurler, c'est la seule chose à quoi je pense, alors je me retourne dans l'intention de détruite la personne qui ose me parler.

Hinata.

Le pire c'est que ce n'est pas moi qui a arrêté mon geste: Shikamaru était prêt. Pendant que je réalise ce que j'allais faire, il crie:

-Hinata!

Je suis immobile. Complètement à sa merci. Même si j'allais l'attaquer, elle est stupéfaite.

-Lui?

La voix de l'Hokage est plus menaçante que jamais.

-HINATA!

Déchirée, elle active son Byakugan. J'entends à travers son souffle un faible «Désolée...». Puis, elle m'envois, avec que quelques gestes si gracieux qu'ils ressemblent à une danse, vers une inconscience bien méritée.

_Qu'est-ce que je deviens?_

**YO !**

**Et voilà, un bonbon !**

**Je suis sensée travailler sur d'autres choses.**

**Des choses _sérieuses_, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Pfff!**

**Bien que j'ai réussi à écrire un chapitre illégalement,**

**je vais devoir, pour les prochaines deux semaines,**

**me concentrer sur ces choses sé-rieu-ses.**

**Bleahhhh**

**Mais l'inspiration ne me lâche pas et j,ai déjà une chose envie d'écrire le prochain chapitre !**

**En attendant, faites-moi chanter de bonheur !!!**

**COMMENTAIRES? SUGGESTIONS? ADMIRATEURS ANONYMES?**

**REVIEWWWWW! **

**Suis-je en train de hurler comme un loup !**


	7. Explications ou Cauchemars ?

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** FeuOneshot, Angst, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste l'histoire sans plus..

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!! (Notez que si l'emploi intéresse quelqu'un... Et je suis sérieuse là !)

**Remerciments: **Merci à** Roku Den, Citron-nelle, Shadows... **pour vos reviews!J'espère que vous resterez satisfaits, accrochés et torturés par ma fic!

**Chapitre 7: Explications ou Cauchemars?**

Kankuro s'effondre. Lentement. Ça me semble interminable. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Kiba remarque mon trouble, il s'approche de moi. Mi-interrogateur, mi-moqueur, il s'exclame:

-Il n'est pas mort, tu sais...

Je le regarde furieusement. Bien sûr que je le sais! Que croit-il!? C'est quand même moi qui l'a assommé, je connais la force de mes propres attaques. Déçue par son attitude, je murmure:

-Je sais...

Il ne comprend pas. L'air de plus en plus inquiet, il me demande,

-Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu l'air si...

Shino vient a ma rescousse. Merci Shino, je ne suis pas en état de gérer de mon partenaire momentanément aveugle. Sans laisser Kiba finir sa question, il dit:

-Il y a plus d'une manière de tuer quelqu'un...

Cette réplique n'explique pas tout dans l'esprit de Kiba qui balbute:

-Mais.. Il allait...

Exaspérée, je crache:

- Imbécile!

-Hinata!

La voix de l'Hokage me calme instantanément. Elle me rappelle que dans la réalité, je n'ai pas le choix de garder mon sang-froid, malgré ce qui vient de se passer.

-Ressaisis-toi. Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre. J'avais espéré que les choses se passent autrement mais...

Le regard de Tsunade se dirige vers Kankuro. Elle a vraiment l'air désolée. Que que peut bien cacher ce projet!? Après un moment, elle soupire et dit à contre-coeur:

-Autant profiter de son inconscience pour vous expliquer ce qui se passe... Vous vous souvenez des tatouages que Kankuro portait sur son visage il y a quelques années?

Tous, nous hochons la tête. Comment les oublier?

-C'était en fait une projet expérimental. Ces marquages imprégnés de chakras étaient destinés à affiner ses sens afin de lui donner un avantage défensif dans un combat en corps à corps. Toutefois, Kankuro s'est jamais arrivé à un résultat satisfaisant. Il a abandonné ce projet à la mort de Gaara...

C'est donc pour ça qu'il a réagit ainsi... Mais est-ce que ce projet vaut la peine de rouvrir ces blessures? Qu'est-ce qui peut pousser le Kazekage et l'Hokage à forcer Kankuro à adhérer à ce projet? Ce n'est pas le style de Tsunade... C'est bien évident que ça pousse le marionettiste au-delà ses ces limites. Comme si elle sentait la force de mes interrogations, la kunoichi légendaire continue en me regardant.

-Vous comprenez l'impacte que cette technique pourrait avoir pour les shinobis qui ont une style de combat privilégiant la distance?

Évidemment... Mes pensées se dirigent vers ceux qui se retrouvent complètement dépourvus en situation de combat rapproché. Surtout gardée secrète, cette technique pourrait permettre à Konoha et Suna de prendre un avantage considérable sur les autres villages.

-C'est pourquoi le Kazegage et moi-même, avons décidé de mettre une équipe sur ce projet, afin d'enfin le concrétiser. La connaissance des plantes du clan Naara et la capacité d'Hinata à manipuler le chakras avec autant de finesse nous permettrait d'espérer un résultat concret.

Ma présence est expliquée. Celle de Shikamaru aussi... mais si nous ne travaillons pas ensembles que font...

-Nous aurons probablement besoin d'aller chercher de l'information dans d'autres pays... à leur insu, bien sûr.

Ah. Voilà. Notre équipe s'est spécialisée en espionnage. Les insectes de Shino peuvent s'introduire dans les endroits les plus improbables, et nous fournissent un moyen de communication incorruptible. Personne ne peut échapper à Kiba. Quant à moi, je suis celle qui voit... et ce n'est pas seulement grâce au Byakugan. J'ai toujours été celle que l'on oublie. Bien que cela m'ai toujours fait souffert, ça m'a permis de développer un sens de l'observation hors du commun, sans compter que je passe inaperçue peu importe l'endroit... C'est beaucoup plus facile d'écouter lorsqu'on a pas à se cacher...

Nous échangeons un sourire. Au moins, nous ne serons pas complètement séparés pendant la durée de cette recherche. Ce sont les deux hommes de ma vie. Je ne peux rien leur cacher et je les empêche des faire des bêtises. Ils m'auraient trop manqué.

Tsunade surprend notre échange.

-Je vois que vous avez compris votre rôle. Shino, Kiba, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations. N'oubliez pas que ces informations sont confidentielles. Je vous recontacterai en temps et lieu.

Les deux shinobis acquiècent. Avant de quitter la pièce, Shino s'arrête devant moi et murmure à mon oreille:

-Ne t'en fais pas...

Je lui adresse un triste sourire. Comme qui je pouvais ne pas m'en faire. Que va penser Kankuro en se réveillant? Je l'ai trahi. Je ne me rachèterai même pas en l'aidant à se sortir de cette situation... Ce projet est bien trop fascinant pour le laisser sombrer dans l'oubli. Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir lui dire...?

Coupable, je m'agenouille près de lui. Tsunade et Shikamaru me laissent faire, sachant que la discussion n'avancera pas avant qu'il se réveille.

D'ailleurs, il devrait reprendre conscience bientôt... Peut-être sera-t-il un peu étourdi mais, c'est tout. Je caresse sa joue. Sa peau est chaude, rien d'inquiétant. Douce aussi, si douce. Ça me fait penser à son odeur douce et enivrante. Il n'y avait rien de précis entre nous, mais c'est probablement détruit maintenant.

Au moment où je vais retirer ma main, Kankuro ouvre les yeux et me retiens. Confus et paniqué, il s'accorche à moi désespérément. Sa pogne me fait mal, mais je ne fait rien. D'un ton suppliant, il murmure:

- Dis-moi que c'est faux, Hinata. S'il-te-plait... Dis moi que j'ai rêvé.

**Alors? Aimé? Pas Aimé?**

**Moi-même, je ne suis pas certaine, alors vos REVIEWS seraient les bienvenues!**

**ANNONCE: **

Je l'honneur de vous annoncer que cette fic est désormais disponible en anglais

sous le nom de** «Understanding's Not Everything»...**

C'est traduit par moi-même, mais je me fais superviser par**kaotic321.**_ (Pour ceux et celles qui lisent en anglais, faites un détour ses fics, ça vaut le coup!)_

(Je l'ai d'ailleurs publié dans la section francophone pas accident et me suis faite lyncher à cause de ça... Brrr... Superbe expérience.)

**À Bientôt !!!!**


	8. L'Esprit d'un Homme

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** FeuOneshot, Angst, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste une belle histoire.

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!! (Notez que si l'emploi intéresse quelqu'un...)

**Remerciments: **Merci à la fidèle et fantastique et merrrrveilleuse **Citron-nelle **pour sa review. Je suis trèèèès honorée par ta longue review !! La preuve, voici un haiku juste pour toi !

_La fantastique joie,_

_de lire tes notes enflammées,_

_est indescriptible!_

**Chapitre 8: L'Esprit d'un Homme...**

Ce n'était pas un cauchemars. Je l'ai vu immédiatement dans les yeux d'Hinata. À partir du moment où je me suis levé, j'ai dû répondre à toutes leurs questions sur le projet. Comme Tsunade l'avait dit: je n'aurai pas le choix de participer à cette recherche. Ce n'est pas que je me suis fait à l'idée, non. J'ai l'impression de me faire déchirer de l'intérieur... La tournure des évènements me coupe le souffle... et je ne sais même plus si c'est la peine d'essayer de respirer.

Aussitôt que l'interrogatoire est terminé, je quitte de bureau. Cette situation est peut-être sans échappatoire, mais j'ai besoin de temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

«Kankuro!»

Hinata cour derrière moi. Je ne peux pas... Pourtant, il y a quelques heures, sa seule présence me faisais du bien... Mais pas maintenant. Elle... Je... Je ne sais pas. Elle attrape mon bras.

«Kankuro! Attends-moi!»

Je me retourne à contre-coeur. J'aimerais pouvoir éviter ce moment. J'aurais aimer pouvoir la fuir sans avoir à l'affronter... mais non. D'un souffle, son nom traverse mes lèvres.

«Hinata... Non.»

La douleur qui perce son regard m'atteint directement. C'est pour ça que je voulais l'éviter... Comment lui expliquer que j'ai besoin d'être seul sans la blesser. Comment éviter qu'elle s'en veuille pour avoir fait son devoir?

«Ce n'est pas une vengeance. Je sais bien que tu devais suivre ces ordres... et j'ai essayé de te frapper... Je le méritais.»

«M-mais... j'...»

Je vois à quel point mes paroles la blesse. Elles me font mal à moi aussi. Pourtant, je continue.

«Hinata... J'ai besoin d'être seul, tu comprends?»

Elle acquièce lentement. En ce moment, la kunoichi a l'air tellement fragile. J'aimerais la prendre dans mes bras pour lui faire oublier les larmes qu'elle retient. _Si c'était aussi simple..._ Je m'éloigne. Vais-je réussir à calmer le chaos qui meurtri mon esprit?

* * *

Et il est parti. qu'est-ce que j'ai pu faire? Qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu faire? Maintenant que je suis seule, je peux laisser couler mes larmes. Je commence à marcher vers chez moi en repassant les derniers évènements dans ma tête. J'aurais dû agir différemment... Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses? Le regard désespéré de Kankuro ne quitte pas mon esprit. 

«Arrête de te morfondre.»

Cette voix me fait sursauter. Bien rapidement, j'aperçois Shikamaru qui est nonchalament accoté à un arbre. Surprise par sa présence et surtout, par son indélicatesse, je marmonne:

«Comment?»

Portant l'ombre d'un sourire, il répond.

«Je ne t'ai pas vu aussi misérable depuis des années. Je dois dire que ça t'allais plutôt bien.»

Malgré mes larmes, je lui adresse un sourire et m'approche de mon nouveau coéquipier. Comment fait-il pour avoir l'air à la fois profondément attentif et ennuyé à mort?

«Kankuro doit faire ses choix seul. Ça ne sers à rien de souffrir pour lui, pour se qui s'est passé ou ne s'est pas passé... »

J'aimerais pouvoir la chose d'une manière aussi désinvolte. Voyant mon regard baisser, Shikamaru m'attrape délicatement par l'épaule. Pendant quelques minutes, nous marchons sans parler ensemble en regardant les nuages.

«...Tu sais jouer au Shogi? »

Alors, il veut me changer les idées? Pourquoi pas? Qu'est-ce que j'ai à y perdre?

* * *

Mon errance me mène jusqu'à un restaurant. Il est encore tôt, la place est vide. Je commande une bouteille de sake. À peine l'ai-je entamé, que le cousin d'Hinata vient s'asseoir devant moi. Encore une fois, il me fixe à s'en faire saigner les yeux. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Je soupire.

« Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais ton attitude est carrément perturbante. Si tu as quelque chose à dire, fait le... sinon laisse-moi en paix. Ce n'est pas à travers moi que tu règleras tes compte avec ta cousine.»

Neji baisse le regard. Je le sens mal à l'aise, presque gêné. Comme si il venait de se rendre compte de son manque de tact. D'une voix basse, il dit:

«Je voulais savoir si tu étais comme elle.»

Les Hyuga sont des gens surprenants. Entre Hinata la douce qui camoufle une force insoupçonnée et l'invulnérable Neji qui me regarde comme un gamin prit en défaut... Ou peut-être est-ce les gens de Konoha en général qui sont étranges... En même temps, il serait fort probable que je sois tout simplement en train de perdre l'esprit.

«Qu'est-ce tu veux dire?»

L'homme devant moi se ressaisit.

« J'ai entendu parlé de toi... et ce qui ce passe entre vous deux n'est plus un secret pour personne... Je voulais me faire ma propre opinion.»

Se faire sa propre opinion...Sans arriver à le comprendre, c'est à mon tour de le dévisager.

«À quoi est-ce que tu joue? Tu te conduits comme un grand frère protecteur... Mais... de ce que j'ai vu, le mot pour caractériser votre relation cousin-cousine est ... je ne sais pas... toxique?»

Un sourire discret se forme sur les lèvres de Neji.

« Je ne joue pas.»

Son ton est plein d'amertume. Il rempli mon verre et le boit avant de continuer.

«J'admire cette femme, autant que je la déteste. Elle n'a plus besoin de la protection de personne. Elle nous l'a prouvé à tous, à moi le premier. Et pourtant, j'éprouverai toujours le besoin d'éprouver ses défenses.»

Je ne suis même plus surpris. Mon esprit est devenu complètement blasé de l'incompréhension.

«Et ça me concerne parce que ...»

«Sa destinée était d'être un échec pour le clan, au mieux de faire une alliance politique avec un mariage arrangé... mais contre toute attente elle a pris les choses en mains et a changé le cours des choses. Son nom est la dernière chose qui fait d'elle une Huyga. Pour ça, je l'admire... Naruto a changé ta destinée. N'as-tu pas toujours cru que tu allais mourir par la main de Gaara? Il a changé. Tu as survécu. »

Cette fois-ci, c'est à moi qu'il sert un verre avant d'ajouter:

«Vous êtes des aberrations.»

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cherche à faire. Ses paroles ne me font pas plus de bien qu'elles lui en font. Une partie de moi a envie de lui foutre une raclée mais quelque chose m'en empêche.

«Qu'est-ce que tu veux me dire?»

Neji se passe la main dans les cheveux en soupirant. Ce petit geste lui donne un visage plus humain. Il n'est pas seulement le génie des Huyga, c'est aussi un homme fatigué par le monde, qui a cessé d'essayer de comprendre. Lorsque son regard revient vers moi, j'y aperçois une résignation qui m'est tristement familière.

«À force de suivre ma destinée... J'en suis venu à faire du surplace. Pourtant, je ne suis pas prêt à admettre que j'ai tort dans mes croyances. Je ne serai pas Hokage, ni même un ninja légendaire: ce n'est pas mon chemin.»

Il hésite pendant un instant. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien vouloir me dire?

«Toi, par contre, ta destinée est déjà foutue... À ta place, j'en profiterais pour avancer.»

Sur ce, il se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il ajoute:

«C'est difficile, ça fait mal... mais qu'est-ce que tu as à perdre?»

D'accord... Le personnage est étrange... Qu'est-ce qui peut le pousser à marcher sur son orgueuil et me dire ça? Si son intervention m'a laissé des frissons dans le dos, je sais qu'il n'a pas complètement tort...

Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre?

**Ouf! Dur, dur d'écrire ce passage !**

**Encore une fois,**

**je ne suis pas certaine que j'aime...**

**Qu'est-ce que en pensez???**


	9. C'est Fini

**Titre**: On ne peut pas tout comprendre.  
**Auteur**: Communist Krum

**Rating**: T  
**Catégorie et Avertissements:** PasiOneshot, Angst, Future!Fic, OOC

**Haiku!Disclaimer**: Tout dans Naruto/Et non, rien ne m'appartiens/Juste une belle histoire.

**Notes** : Je n'ai pas de béta alors, je suis désolée pour les fautes! Mais notez bien que je fais un effort !!!! (Notez que si l'emploi intéresse quelqu'un...)

**Chapitre 9: C'est Fini**

À l'aube, alors que la rosée perle encore sur l'herbe et que le soleil apparait doucement à l'horizon, je laisse mes pas me guider vers l'endroit où Kankuro et moi nous sommes retrouvés. Je respire et en profite pour faire le vide dans mon esprit. La petite leçon de shôgi de Shikamaru m'a fait le plus grand bien. Je comprend pourquoi Temari l'apprécie autant. Il a cette manière de... Tout a l'air si simple avec lui.

Je ne peux pas tout contrôler. Je ne peux pas aider Kankuro s'il ne le veut pas. Ce qui est à ma porté... C'est de profiter de ce que j'ai, et de ceux que j'ai, pour me sentir bien. Goûter au bonheur est une tâche complexe... Si mon bien-être dépend de celui des autres...

Je sens une présence derrière moi. J'attends une salutation quelconque, mais rien ne vient. La personne s'approche, sans dire un mot. Qui est-ce? Ce pourrait-il que ce soit... Non, il est près, trop près pour être celui que j'ai blessé il n'y a pas si longtemps. Dévorée par la curiosité, je me retourne. C'est lui. Par contre, son attitude est étrange. Kankuro se tient à quelques centimètres de moi, sans bouger. Ses yeux sont plongés dans les miens, mais son expression est indéchiffrable. Son souffle vient me chatouiller la peau. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il n'est pas hostile, mais il est si froid... Ça ne lui ressemble pas. On dirait Neji... Est-ce que j'ai pu provoquer cette transformation? Mes belles, résolutions, envolées. Il y a quelque chose chez cet homme qui... Je ne peux imaginer que son rire charmeur disparaisse. Hésitante, je murmure son nom,

-K-Kankuro...

Un étincelle s'allume dans son regard. Un sourire vient éclairer son visage avant qu'il ajoute moqueusement,

-C'est ton cousin qui m'a appris. Son justu secret: «Le regard qui tue».

Neji!? S'il croyait m'expliquer quelque chose en me disant ça... Il m'a plutôt embrouillé l'esprit. Alors que je murmure pour moi-même: «Mon cousin?», il m'attrape par la main et m'entrainer un peu plus loin. Nous observons l'horizon sans dire un mot. Kankuro brise finalement le silence,

-C'est un drôle de type...

Je ne peux que commenter platement,

-En effet... Tu lui as parlé?

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il me parle de Neji. S'il l'a vraiment rencontré, ça m'étonnerais que Neji ai eu une attitude, ne serais-ce que civilisé avec lui.

-Oui.

De plus en plus méfiante, je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre. Je n'ai jamais entendu prononcer un seul mot gentil à mon égard. Quelles horreurs a-t-il pu dire à Kankuro?

-Qu'est-ce ...

Visiblement, le marionnettiste attendait cette question. Il cache quelque chose et joue avec moi comme il le ferait avec ses créations. Monsieur a le sens du spectacle, et j'en suis la victime. Au moins, il ne semble pas hostile, un peu tordu... mais ce n'est pas une vengeance qui m'attend. Je ne crois pas.

-Oh, il a bien dit que nous étions des abérations de la nature et quelques autre joyeux commentaire, mais... Tu sais quoi? Je crois qu'il essayait d'être gentil.

Bon, je peux croire que derrière les mots durs se cachent une bonne intention, après tout, Neji vit dans son propre univers. Toutefois ça n'explique pas le changement radical qu'il est opéré en Kankuro.

-Il m'a fait comprendre que... Je n'aurai pas le choix de passer à travers cette épreuve. Tôt ou tard, je devrai affronter la réalité. Si je ne le fait pas maintenant... Il y aura une prochaine fois, mais je pourrais être moins chanceux.

Je le sens fragile, hésitant. Maintenant que son masque de joker tombe, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend de moi. Alors, je n'ose pas trop m'approcher. Je sers simplement sa main. Après quelques instant, il me jette in regard fébrile.

-Je me sens idiot d'avoir à te le demander ... mais... Tu m'aideras?

Je hausse les sourcils, surprise pas la tournure des évènements. Alors, c'est ce qu'il voulais me dire? Peu à peu, mes lèvres forment un sourire. Je prend son visage entre mes mains. En le regardant droit dans les yeux, je lui dit.

-Bien sûr que je serai là. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Et la prochaine fois que tu me met à l'écart, que tu te sauver pour soigner tes blessures toi-même comme un vieux lion solitaire... Je m'assurerai de te faire souffrir jusqu'à ce que tu retienne la leçon, et crois moi, je peux te faire regretter d'être né.

Kankuro simule une terreur absolue.

-Mon ange protecteur me fait des menaces?

Je répond d'un air plus que satisfait,

-C'est Temari qui m'a appris.

Le grand frère en lui ricane un peu, sans doute en imaginant ça soeur me donner une leçon de menaces 101. Puis il me jette un regard soupçonneux... Serais-je aussi terrible qu'elle? Je le coupe dans son cheminement intérieur.

-Et puis...Visiblement, tu comprend plus rapidement les menaces que les grandes promesses solennel. Alors, pourquoi est-ce que je me gênerais?

Rendu méfiant et un peu paniqué par ma dernière révélation, il cherche une excellente raison pour que je mette pas mes talents cachés en pratique. Finalement, il marmonne d'une voix peu convaincue,

-Pour... ta conscience professionnelle? Après tout nos sommes maintenant coéquipiers et...Nos contacts doivent rester professionels pour le bien-être de chacun...Après tout ce un projet difficile qui...

Je me recule, et avec un faux air désolé, je le coupe.

-Tu as raison. Nous devrions prendre nos distances. Notre relation est vraiment confuse et ce n'est pas ça qui t'aideras à éclaircir ton esprit. Et puis, comme tu dis, avec un projet de cette ampleur, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de...

Alors, voilà de quoi a l'air un marionnettiste emmêlé dans ses fils.C'est hilarant. L'envie d'éclater de rire me démange, mais je dois aller jusqu'au bout. Après lui avoir jeté un dernier regard, je m'éloigne doucement. Dernière moi, j'entends un «Oh! Non!» puis, sans raison apparente, je trébuche. Une fois au sol, j'aperçois rapidement le fil reliant mon pieds aux doigts de Kankuro. Ignorant mon regard noir, il s'approche de moi avec un air triomphant. Il s'allonge à mes côté et ses lèvres suivent la courbe de ma joue avant de rejoindre mes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, pas de larmes, pas de désespoir déchirant, toute cette sensation de fin du monde est remplacé par un désir enivrant. Il glisse sa main dans mes cheveux et m'attire vers lui. Est-ce réel? J'avais fait une croix sur cet euphorie provoquée par l'odeur de Kankuro. Pourtant nous voilà, assoiffée l'un de l'autre. C'est incompréhensible. C'est si bon. Il murmure à mon oreille,

-Tu sais quoi? J'aime que mon esprit soit un minimum confus. Après tout... On ne peut pas tout comprendre..

FIN

**Oui, bon, je sais. Lancez-moi des assiettes.**

**Rappelez-vous que j'avais l'intention d'écrire un One Shot.**

**Il me semble que ici, la boucle est bouclée...**

**Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaire haineux **

**(ou sympatiques, je les aime bien ceux-là aussi!)**

**Et je vous laisse sur un peut-être, à bientôt ! **

**(Si une idée géniale de saisi le cerveau...)**


End file.
